buredopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bang Pegasis F:D
Big Bang Pegasus(AKA Cosmic Pegasus) F:D is an Attack-Type BeyBlade that appears in the anime and manga series,Metal Fury,it is owned by Gingka Hagane. Big Bang Pegasis F;D is the latest evolution of Galaxy Pegasus. After Galaxy Pegasus was hit by a piece of the Star Fragment.Big Bang Pegasis was concieved. Boasting even more incredible power than ever before along with it's new 4D Performance Tip, F:D, which has a gimmick of changing it's Performance Tip from SF to RF. Also with it's new Big Bang 4D Fusion Wheel, now made up for three parts rather than one and utilizing a maximum of four different Modes. Being owned by Gingka Hagane, now discovered to be a Legend Blader He and the remaining Legendary Bladers, must come together in order to defeat the God of Destruction,Nemesis. Each Legendary Blader's Bey represents a planet, Big Bang Pegasis represents Earth's Season of Autumn and is one of the four Beys containing Earth's power of Gaia. Face Bolt: Pegasis III The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasis", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasis, was a white, winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. Unlike the two previous Pegasis Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs. Fire-like designs now appear above them and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a blue Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Pegasis III *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasis III, just like the previous Pegasis Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of a Pegasis. Unlike the original Pegasis Ring, the wings are much more detailed; albeit even more than Pegasis II. Prior to release, Pegasis III was described to be heavier and stronger since it contains iron filings (powder-like substance) to give it a glittery effect of some sort. However, Pegasis III only weighs 3.1 grams which the exact same as it's predecessor Pegasis II. Although this is not very light, it is still not as heavy as Bull, Aquario, or Kerbecs; despite the fact that it has metal fillings. Pegasis III still has uses in Defense though due to it's weight and is a translucent dark blue in color. 4D Metal Wheel: Big Bang *'Total Weight:' 41.83 grams PC Frame *'Weight:' 2.50 grams Big Bang features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Big Bang's PC Frame is a translucent red that bears a three-winged design similar to Storm. As always, these three wings are meant to represent Pegasus' wings and feature a slanted gap between each wing. Big Bang's PC Frame also features two square-like holes on each wing in order to help change it's Mode with Big Bang's Metal Frame. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 25.48 grams Big Bang features a Metal Frame, this along with the Core, make contact with the opposing Bey. Bing Bang's Core resembles Storm, just like it's PC Frame. However, it is more bulky and the wings tend to curve upwards rather than Storm's more flatter wings. It also uses three small square-like protrusions sprouting out on each wing, in order for the PC Frame to fit into place and change Modes. Cosmic's Metal Frame is silver in colour. Core *'Weight:' 13.81 grams The last part of Big Bng, is it's Core. Big Bang's Core is compromised of three, flat, and sharp wings going in a left-ward movement. This makes the overall contact of the Big Bang Wheel along with the Metal Frame. It also is designed to hold the Metal Frame into place and is silver in colour. Interestingly enough, Big Bang is 50mm wide, which is just as wide as Hades. This does not make Hades the widest Fusion Wheel anymore. By rotating the PC Frame and the Core, Big Bang can change between a total of four different Modes, "Smash Attack Mode", "Omnidirectional Attack Mode", "Barrage Mode", and "Upper Attack Mode". Barrage Mode and Omnidirectional Attack Mode are considered to be the best Modes to use overall. Big Bang was a much anticipated part of the 4D System. But performance-wise, Big Bang did not feature great use in Attack. Albeit not terrible, Big Bnh is best used with tall Spin Tracks like 230 or TH170 and Big Bang features Force Smash as well. To get the most out of Big Bang, combos such as MF-H Cosmic Horogium/Tempo D125XF speed around the Beystadium until it hits the opposing Bey, causing a huge amount of Smash impact. It also features some use in Defense also. So despite this, Big Bang may be flawed, but is a decent Attack-Type Wheel to say the least. Fusion Wheels like Blitz, Variares, and Beat are much more better than Big Bang but in all in all, Big Bang is a decent 4D Fusion Wheel at best. 4D Performance Tip: Final Drive (F:D) *'Weight:' 5.85 grams Final Drive (F:D) is one of the top 4D Performance Tips to be released. What is interesting about it, is that just like all 4D Performance Tips, it features a mode-changing gimmick. In battle, it will start act like SF but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the SF will eject at the bottom and will perform like RF with fast and aggressive movement. When launched, centrifugal force causes the SF Tip to eject from the F:D. When the Bey starts to lose rotation, a mechanism will automatically "click" SF into F:D to switch from the plastic SF Tip to the rubber RF Tip that is wider than normal RF because it would hardly move after the stamina it lost. As with the rest of Big Bang Pegasis, F:D was a highly anticipated part to the metagame. Despite this, through testing, F:D did not feature much use in Attack. Although it's mode-changing mechanism was praised by the Beyblade community, F:D is only decent at best, with RF, R2F, and LRF serving better. Contrary to this, F:D has found uses in Anti-Meta customizations to success. Design-wise, F:D resembles a very, bulky, and heavy version of RF but with a small blue SF Tip at it's bo Final Drive: Gingka's Gingka's tenth special move. Mode Change:Gingka's eleventh special move. Although unofficial, he repeatedly changes Big Bang Pegasis' modes during battl